


My Fairy Tale Kiss

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Mirror Mirror (2012), Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale), Snow White - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fantasy, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Romance, Spells & Enchantments, True Love's Kiss, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Alcott never suspected his first kiss would play out like a fairy tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fairy Tale Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Mirror Mirror_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to Relativity Media, Yucaipa Films, Goldmann Pictures, Rat Entertainment, and Misha Films.

It was a sensation similar to coming up from underwater, of wool being pulled from over my head. Everything that had felt so far away and dreamlike suddenly became tangible. My senses sharpened, came alive. 

My eyelids were weighed down. I registered sitting on something hard, a weight against my legs, light shining on my face, the smell of dirt filling the air. Dazedly, I wondered, _where am I?_ Then I grew aware of hands against my cheeks, of lips touching mine. Shock raced through me. _What’s happening?_ Yet my heart leaped as though with joy, recognition. I found myself leaning into the warm hands, gently kissing back. I tried to protest when the kiss ended, attempted to follow those sweet lips, but the only thing I could do was sigh. My body was slow, my brain foggy. 

Suddenly a memory pierced my bewilderment. “The queen…,” I whispered, my voice coming out rough. I’d visited the queen, confused and upset over my encounter with Snow White and her band of dwarves. The queen said I was in love, had given me a drink. And then…I’m here. 

There was a chorus of grumblings somewhere above me, and I finally willed my eyes to open. It took a moment for things to come into focus, but I did not look far. I saw Snow White. 

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach. She was here? Had she kissed me? I stared at her profile, gradually realizing her eyes were shut, her shoulders slumped in defeat, her expression heartbreakingly sad. I swallowed hard, wishing to reach out and embrace her, to be able to comfort her. Searching for words, I recalled of our meeting at the ball, our duel and argument in the woods. Did she know…?

“The queen is nothing compared to _you_ ,” I confessed quietly.

I barely noticed the cheers which broke out, caught up in Snow White’s eyes as she stared at me. Her serious, questioning expression melted into a joyful, loving look. I grinned as she laughed. When she kissed me again I instantly returned it with all my heart.

THE END


End file.
